Hagi and Saya: An Eternity of Love
by TemariArisaka
Summary: A series of one-shots about Hagi and Saya. None of these one-shots are related unless otherwise stated. Because I know I will forget to say it in every chapter, I do not own Blood Plus or make any profit from it. Discontinued for lack of interest.
1. Chapter 1: The Shopping Trip

The Shopping Trip

"Hagi, no. We came here to get you a new jacket. I don't need that dress." Saya had been admiring a red sundress, the kind that feels like a cloud when you wear it. She had been foolish not to expect Hagi to notice.

"And I don't need a new jacket. But you're buying me one, so I am buying you this dress." Hagi saw her register defeat and chuckled. She could be so stubborn. They turned and headed toward the checkout. The cashier, and pretty girl of about nineteen, perked up and looked at Hagi with interest. She was petite, with waist-length hair and deep green eyes. She had a nametag, letting the world know that her name was Sarah.

"How sweet of you, buying a dress for your little sister." Sarah purred. "Hagi, isn't it? I've seen you playing your cello around town. Your sister is usually with you then as well, isn't she? You seem very close." Hagi shifted uncomfortably as she spoke. Saya was struggling not to let her eyes go red. "_I am NOT his sister! Why does everyone assume we're related?_" she thought defiantly.Sarah scribbled her phone number on the receipt, and handed it to Hagi. She smiled and winked. "Leave your sister home next time."

That was too much for Saya. Saya stepped forward until she stood next to Hagi, turned him until he faced her, and kissed him. "I am NOT his sister!" she shouted. She grabbed the bag and walked out of the store, oblivious to the stares and Sarah's stunned expression. Hagi was right behind her and neither one of them looked back.

Once they were outside, Hagi looked and Saya and asked, "Then what are we?" "What?" "In the store, you said that we were not family. Then what are we? Friends?" Saya mumbled something. "What did you say, Saya? I can't hear you." She mumbled a little louder. "What?" Hagi said, smiling. "G-girlfriend. At least, I want to be." Saya said, looking at the ground. Hagi grabbed her hand, smiling gently. "I would like that too." Saya looked at him, unsure if he was lying to her. As she slowly realized that he was telling the truth, her smile grew.

They walked back to Omoro, smiling, hand-in-hand.


	2. Chapter 2: The Movies

Dedicated to my friend who dared me to write a fanfic in third person with no dialogue. Eventually, I just said screw it and had them talk. But anyways, enjoy! Even though it's kinda suckish! ;P _

The Movies

Saya always wondered what people thought when they saw her and Hagi together somewhere. Today, they're first "official" date, she was really self conscious. They walked toward the movie theater silently, their hands in their pockets. She could hear people having hushed conversations about them, and both men and women had a jealous gleam in their eyes. Most people thought that he was her brother, cousin, or in the case of one elderly couple, her father. Some thought that Hagi was a pedophile. Saya laughed inwardly; what would they say if they knew that she was almost forty years older than him?

Anyway, she was nervous. She had known Hagi for nearly two hundred years; and they had always been together, since the very first day they met. But the romantic feelings that they held for each other had only recently been revealed. Not only was this her first date with Hagi, this was her first date ever. It was ridiculous, going two hundred years and without ever going on a single date. So scratch that. She wasn't nervous. She was TERRIFIED. She took her hands out of her pockets and let them swing freely at her sides as she walked, surprised when Hagi grabbed one of them mid-stride. She looked at him, and he smiled gently. _Why _was she so worried? This was _Hagi_. She had nothing to worry about.

She thought back to that morning, when Mao insisted that they went on a date that same day. Saya had jokingly suggested a horror movie, just because of the irony. She thought Mao might just have a heart attack; she was that enthusiastic about the idea. Mao started going on about how it was the perfect way for Saya to get close to Hagi and pretend to be scared(he wouldn't buy it, she knew, because whatever it was about, they had been through worse) or kiss while the lights were off in the theater. The thought of kissing both scared and intrigued Saya. She had never kissed a boy before. Although she knew that Hagi knew that she had never kissed anyone before, she was still nervous. And although she was sure Hagi had never kissed anyone either, she couldn't help but wonder what he thought of the idea. She imagined that he felt somewhat like she did, maybe even more so, what with the considerable age gap. The thought made her feel somewhat better.

Hagi interrupted her inner ramblings, letting her know that they had reached the theater. They paid for their tickets and did the best they could to ignore the stares and whispers. As they reached the food stand, the whispers intensified, noticing their intertwined fingers. The couple bought two extra buckets of popcorn, Swedish Fish, Gummi Bears, and a large drink to share. Saya had long ago noticed that although Hagi didn't have to eat, he did, because it pleased her. Not for the first time, she wondered what he was thinking. He was not very good at expressing his emotions. She was still nervous and she was starting to blush. To distract herself, she read the movie description.

It was about a vampire hunter who just happened to be a vampire. She was hunting down her sister, who was turning people into vampires. Saya fought down the urge to laugh; this was ridiculously similar to their recent endeavors, right down to the fact that the vampire hunter and her assistant were in love with each other but the other one didn't know it. Mao had ordered the tickets online, and her wacky sense of humor kept her from telling them about the movie. Hagi too was trying, albeit unsuccessfully, not too laugh. They walked into Theater Nine, their theater, and sat down, still laughing uncontrollably.

While the coming attractions and other previews played, Saya realized that she had forgotten to fill their cup. She went back out to the lobby to fill the cup with some Diet Coke. She began to feel like she was being watched, and she turned around… to see almost every male in the lobby staring. At her. Saya continued walking toward the soda dispenser, slightly unnerved. She filled the cup, snapped on the lid, and grabbed two straws. She turned and started walking back toward Theater Nine and again felt like she was being watched. She turned around to see the same mass of men who had watched her in the lobby. They were following her…? She told them that she had a boyfriend, and, disappointedly trudged back to the lobby. The majority were slapped or otherwise beaten up by angry and jealous wives and girlfriends.

Saya took this opportunity to run into Theater Nine and get back into her seat. She made it _seconds_ before the actual movie started. Hagi smiled and asked what had taken her so long. She replied that she had just been getting the Coke. She firmly grasped his hand, thankful that the men in the lobby had not regrouped and tried to kill Hagi. Yet. Today wasn't a day she wanted to spend cleaning up their mangled corpses.

They somehow made it through the movie with a minimal amount of laughter, sometimes trying so hard not to laugh that they snorted. Other people in the theater looked at them like they were crazy, laughing at a horror movie. Eventually, the movie seemed so eerily familiar that they decided to have a little chat with Mao, Okamura, and the Red Shield.

When the movie neared its end, when the vampire hunter killed her sister, Saya had tears streaming down her face. Hagi squeezed her hand in an effort to comfort her, but she refused to look at him. She was too embarrassed. She knew that she shouldn't be; Hagi had seen her much worse than this. But she was trying to have a normal life again, and this was the first time Hagi had seen her cry without chiropterans in the picture. Hagi decided that it would probably be best to leave; Saya agreed.

They went out to the lobby and sat on one of the couches. Yet again, dozens of men were staring at Saya. But now there were a lot of women staring at Hagi as well.

The guys ran over, screaming at Hagi for making such a beautiful girl cry, calling him a pedophile. Saya was still sitting there in fetal position, crying, her mouth open in a soundless wail. Hagi was still holding her hand with his bandaged one, and he began stroking her hand with his thumb. This sent up more howls of protest. They wanted to know what gave him the right to hold her hand and what STD he had under that bandage. The women quickly rallied to Hagi's defense. Once the men backed down, they began asking about what right she had to keep Hagi to herself, and why he liked Saya better than them. They asked about what was so great about _her,_ she was crying on the couch, why didn't he leave?

This was too much for Hagi. The comments about him hadn't bothered him much, only those about Saya. He could feel Saya's pain, anger, rage, frustration, and-was that jealousy? - nearing a boiling pointy. If he didn't act quickly, he knew that it didn't matter that Saya didn't have her sword. These people would DIE.

He let go of her hand and stood up. "ENOUGH!" he roared. "Leave her alone!" He pulled her up so she was next to him. "_This_ gives us the right!" And he kissed he. He grabbed her hand, and together, they ran out of the building.

Through her tears, Saya smiled. Although she was sure that it hadn't been the best first date or first kiss ever, she knew that it could have been a LOT worse.

Kai could have seen the kiss.


End file.
